This invention relates to footwear and methods of constructing footwear.
A variety of constructions for making footwear are used by the footwear industry. For the most part, each footwear construction has characteristics that make it particularly well suited for durability, comfort, and ease of production. Typically, in an effort to improve efficient manufacturing and the aesthetic appeal of the footwear, a number of different assembly methods can be used.
In a general aspect of the invention, a method for constructing footwear includes forming an upper assembly, providing an outsole including a recessed region and a groove region formed around a periphery of the outsole, and attaching the upper assembly to the outsole. Forming the upper assembly includes providing a gasket, a fitted upper including a vamp attached to a socklining, and attaching the fitted upper to the gasket.
In embodiments of the invention, one or more of the following features may also be included. The method also includes close-seaming the gasket around a perimeter of the socklining.
In certain embodiments, the method includes providing a groove molded around an outsole peripheral region, and pushing a lower edge of an Opanka stitched gasket into the groove.
As yet another feature, the method includes covering the outsole with a wrapper, the wrapper covering an outsole heel region and an outsole front region.
Further, the method comprises adhesively attaching a cushioning layer within the recessed region of the outsole.
As another feature, the method includes sewing the upper assembly to the outsole by using an Opanka stitch series as well as stitching the gasket using the Opanka stitch series to an outsole perimeter rim, thus forming a double seam Opanka stitch series. The sewing can be hand-made.
Moreover, the method includes pushing an upper edge of the wrapper into the groove, joining a lower edge of the Opanka stitched impression gasket.
According to another aspect of the invention, a footwear includes an upper assembly and an outsole including a recessed region and a groove region formed around a periphery of the outsole. The outsole is attached to the upper assembly. The upper assembly includes a gasket and a fitted upper including a vamp attached to a socklining, and the fitted upper attached to the gasket.
In embodiments of the invention, one or more of the following features may also be included. The gasket is close-seamed around a perimeter of the socklining, and a groove molded is provided around an outsole peripheral region. A lower edge of an Opanka stitched gasket is inserted into the groove.
In certain embodiments, the outsole is covered with a wrapper. The wrapper can cover an outsole heel region and an outsole front region.
As another feature, a cushioning layer is adhesively attached within the recessed region of the outsole.
As yet another feature, a heel is provided in the outsole. Moreover, the upper assembly of the footwear is sewed to the outsole by using Opanka stitch series and the impression gasket is stitched to an outsole perimeter using the Opanka stitch series.
In addition, an upper edge of the wrapper is inserted into the groove joining a lower edge of the Opanka stitched impression gasket.
As another feature, the upper assembly of the footwear is made of leather and the outsole is made of polyurethane. The gasket can be made of the same material as the upper assembly. As another feature, a walking surface layer having a notch line across in an outsole peripheral region is provided with the notch line accommodating the wrapper around an outsole heel region and an outsole front region.
Embodiments may have one or more of the following advantages.
Among other advantages of making footwear using the above described method is that an outsole is configured to readily receive a completed upper assembly. Thus, the upper assembly can be simply and economically attached to the outsole. Another advantage of this method lies in providing a styled, durable, and lightweight footwear. Given a practical outsole to which an upper assembly can be readily attached and stitched to form an Opanka stitch series, the process efficiently streamlines footwear production and manufacturing.
Another advantage is that the process of attaching the upper assembly to the outsole provides durability and resistance to all the components of the footwear. Even with prolonged daily wear on abrasive walking surfaces, the outsole is less prone to deformation due to the flexibility, resilience, solid design, and strength of the outsole.
In addition, this method of making footwear inherently enhances the overall appearance of the footwear by permitting genuine hand-sewn seams in the form of double-seam Opanka stitch series provided around the entire periphery of the shoe. A fashionable style results not only from the various durable components but also from the superior look of their combined assembly. Another advantage of this footwear is the enhanced comfort provided by the cushioning layer of the outsole and the flexible design of the outsole, which significantly reduces foot and leg muscle fatigue.
Moreover, the pre-engineered apertures in the impression gasket provided for forming the hand-sewn seams ensure accuracy of seaming and wrapping locations as required for improved fitting qualities.
Furthermore, the footwear has a smoother, finished interior without requiring a platform. Accordingly, a wearer""s foot rests on the socklining which rests on the cushioning layer, thereby creating optimum comfort conditions.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.